


Grim News

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 756 (May 15th)
Series: Until Dawn [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	Grim News

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 756 (May 15th)

Following the discussion with her father, Aurora returned to her room and scanned it with her eyes. Prepare to flee. Those were his words. She headed towards some boxes she had made the day before. If she really had to quickly leave Insomnia, there was no question of her wearing a dress or heels. She looked for clothes that might be suitable and eventually found her Crownsguard outfit. She looked at it for a moment thoughtfully, when suddenly she remembered of the garb Crowe had given her was still in her locker at the Kingsglaive headquarters. There were no better clothes for her thanks to the ease of movement she could have with it.

After lunch, the Princess went there. She walked the corridors with a certain nostalgia, thinking that it would surely be the last time she would come here and that it was a good opportunity to come and greet the few people with whom she had made friends. Seeing Libertus walking towards her as he could with his crutches, she approached him smiling, happy to see him. But as she was about to say hello, she barely had time to move to the side so as not to be bumped. He was obviously very angry and hadn’t even paid attention to her. Aurora looked at him as he went out, arching an eyebrow, slightly worried. She continued her way to the training ground and found Nyx sitting on the floor, a cardboard box next to him.

— Hi Nyx.

He turned his head towards her and smiled a little.

— Hey. You all right?

— As much as I can. And you?

— No much better. What are you doing around here?

— I came to say hello, but also to say goodbye…

— Goodbye?

— Yes… After the signing of the peace treaty, I’ll leave for Tenebrae and marry Sir Ravus Nox Fleuret.

Nyx arched an eyebrow.

— Nox Fleuret? Like the princess who arrived this morning?

— Yes, it’s his sister…

Aurora paused and suddenly opened her eyes wide, her complexion becoming livid.

— What?! Lunafreya is here?! By the Astrals.. But… what’s she doing at Insomnia?

— Your father seemed just as surprised earlier.

— That’s normal. She just shouldn’t be here. Where is she now?

Anxiety was perceptible in her voice.

— Don’t worry about it. She’s safe now. And His Majesty has instructed me personally to watch over her.

She nodded gently, sighed slightly with relief.

— Good… Anyway… Is there something wrong with Libertus? I saw him make his way down the hall, he completely ignored me and almost hit me.

Nyx looked away at the box next to him.

— We just heard about Crowe’s death.

Aurora was flabbergasted and sat down beside the Glaive.

— Crowe? Dead? But… How?

— I’ve no idea. Her body was found by guys in Leide province.

— Leide? What was she doing outside Insomnia?

Nyx looked around to make sure they were alone.

— The King had sent her on a secret mission to Tenebrae. That’s all I know.

The Princess slightly wrinkled her eyes thoughtfully. Did her father seek to evacuate Lunafreya to Altissia? Maybe. But she had no certainty. She sighed sadly and put a compassionate hand on the shoulder of the man sitting next to her.

— I’m truly sorry.

— Thank you, Aurora.

— And I imagine it must be all the harder for Libertus… She was like…

— …a sister for him. Yeah.

Nyx sketched a smile, putting his hand on hers, grateful to feel supported by this tragic news. Aurora smiled back, trying to be as comforting as possible for her friend.

— Well. I’m gonna put this down in my locker before I get my job back. I guess I’ll see you at the reception tonight?

— I don’t necessarily like that kind of society events, but I’ll be there.

The Glaive nodded gently and stood up, retrieving the box, while the Princess did the same.

— I’ll go with you. I wanted to clear my locker.

— You gonna take the Kingsglaive garb with you? I doubt it’s very Tenebraen.

The young woman rolled her eyes as she saw his teasing little smile on his lips.

— I don’t plan on wearing it. But it would make me remember all the good times here with all of you.

Although it might very well have been true, the little lie seemed credible, especially since Aurora didn’t let anything show through from the discussion she had had with her father earlier in the day.

After walking a few minutes in the corridor of the headquarters, Nyx and Aurora greeted each other before entering their respective changing rooms. Once inside, the skinny smile that the Princess had managed to get with her friend faded from her face. She scanned the room with her eyes before heading towards her locker. On the way, she passed in front of Crowe’s one. She remembered her first day of training with the Glaives, the laughs they had, the evenings at Malbo Smul. She clenched her jaws, a feeling of sadness invading her, then she shook her head, trying to drive away this pain to keep in mind only the good memories in order to honor her memory. Aurora opened her locker and took out her suit, jacket and boots, which she put in a bag to carry more easily to the Citadel. Closing the metal door, she sighed heavily and frowned slightly. In less than twenty-four hours, the future was in danger of tipping over.


End file.
